


The Most Powerful

by HankVarga



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HankVarga/pseuds/HankVarga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the beginning of time, the three Fates decreed that the most power demigod will come from a male mortal child from the eldest three. The gods have been trying to figure and decifer the ancient prophecy. Wondering how on earth will a male be able to give birth to a child?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Powerful

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I don't know the Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus series, Rick Ruordan does. And also, this is my first fanfic ever so no mean comments please. Also, every chapter will be in a sequence, first Percy, then Nico, then Jason. And then it starts all over again. I would also love people to give me ideas for later on in the story. Comment down below ⬇️. Thx

We won.

That's all I could say. All I want to think about.

Oh, why did it have to be Annabeth? It could it been anyone else but her.

She died. A stupid person decided to fire one of those catapults, and guess who decided to get in the way?

I'll will always remember her with a good heart. The one who decifered the mark of Athena. The one who found the Athena Statue thingy. The one that was in the prophecy of Seven.

She was also my girlfriend. The one that could get me in check. The one who would stop me from getting killed.

Not anymore.

"Perseus Jackson! Get your damn butt down or else I'll get some harpies to bring you down!" Chiron yelled from the bottom of the Poseidon cabin.

That's right. I managed to get myself to the top of the Poseidon cabin. The view is great. I could see the sea. The camp. The giant statue of Athena.....

"Fine," I mumbled as I got off the cabin. I grabbed from the trident of my (statue) father. You know there are statues of each god imprinted on the cabin. Well my father has a trident, I just happened to grab it. Without noticing I slipped.

Yeah I know. The great Percy Jackson slipped and fell to the ground. Blah blah blah.

"Are you okay Percy?" Chiron asked worriedly as he got closer to me. I got up - as if I rubbed off as if the fall was nothing - but my body was sore. Maybe because of the loss of blood?

"I'm fine," I lied, I headed to the entrance of the sea god's cabin. I then locked the door behind me. I didn't want anyone to look inside. Not after I clean up what I have done.

The whole cabin is a mess. I've destroyed everything I ever had in this small cell. Maybe except the door. It has a small crack but that was because I threw my minotaur horn.

I then throw myself at my bed. The bed instantly falls the the floor. The frame must have cracked.

I hate this day.

As I hate prophecies.

Monsters..... 

And Octavian.

"Percy get out of there!" Nico's undeveloped yet comforting voice yells at me. Slowly I get up and again slowly open the door. Only letting my head peak out.

"Yes your dark majesty?" I ask with a annoyed tone. He scolfs at his new nickname. I smile, but a fake smile.

"Percy, you need to get out of that stinky cabin!" Nico exclaims as he puts his pale hands in his nose. I roll my eyes. Can't he get his mind across the idea that I want people to leave me alone?

"I did get out." I reply.

His eye brow raises way to high up for my liking.

"When?"

"A few minutes ago." I answer fast.

"For how long?" Nico asks another question.

"A minute...." My voice trails off. He grabs me from my oily black hair and takes me out side.

I instantly shriek and he lets go. "What's wrong?" He asks. I fall to the dirt.

"The light!" I yell dramatically, causing everybody to look at me. "The sun is killing me! Too much light!!" I yell. Nico just gives me a eye roll.

"You're stupid...." His voice trails off as I stop my act and look at him. He clears his throat. "I mean." He stops his sentence and grabs my wrist and drags me to the training area.

"Nico?" I ask as I try to walk slowly.

"Yes?" He groans.

"Where are we going?" I ask dumbly. He stops finally noticing that we've been walking straight and that we are now at the beach.

"I was going to get break fast, but I was too busy thinking about something else." Nico explains his sudden out of tune moment. But as always my mind always trails off to somewhere else.

Annabeth.

I hate my life.

"Percy?" Nico asks. I look at him. His worried pale face shows like he cares. Ha, as if.

"Yes, your dark majesty?" I ask. He gives me a stern look, I fall to the ground. And start groaning.

"Percy...." I hear a slap, either he spanked himself or smacked his face. I'm going for smacking himself on the face.

"Yes your dark majesty?" I ask again. He grabs my wrist again and begins pulling me to cafeteria. "Have you grown?" I ask another question.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" He looks at me, I stand up. I haven't noticed that his black hair has grown to be to his shoulders. His height is to my shoulders, I never thought that this day would come.

I quietly move to face him, my hand makes his way to his shoulder, and simply stare at the son of Hades. He looks at me weirdly.

"Why are you looking at me like that Percy?" He asks nervously. He doesn't suspect a thing. I'm like eighteen, he must be around sixteen or something. So he's old enough for the talk.

"Nico, has your father ever given you the talk?" I ask seriously. He looks at me funny. He does suspect anything.

"What talk?" He asks. I smile.

"So when a guy is old enough to have sex-" he rapidly cuts me off with a disgusted face.

"Percy!" He exclaims. He pushes my hand off his shoulders, I laugh so hard I end up falling. It's so funny to mess with him. "You can be such a pervert sometimes." He comments.

He makes me stand up and head to go eat breakfast.

When I'm back to my cabin, I end up throwing up in the fountain. I lay on my bed and end up crying over Annabeth's death.

Life can stink.

I decide either I should do it or not. I promised to myself that I shouldn't, that I could control it. But I end up doing it anyway.

It's like I'm a machine, it had someone controls me. But now I can't. 

I bring a knife out from under the mattress.

And slowly cut myself on my leg, and roll my pants down. Then slowly I drift to a dream.

For the nightmares to haunt me again.

 

 

**Was it good or not? Please comment down below.**


End file.
